Entre los pasos y el final
by taponazo9
Summary: Victoire y Ted no siempre han sido santo de su devoción, sin embargo estaban destinados a estar juntos, pasen y lean;
1. EL CHICO MALO Y LA PRINCESA VANIDOSA

_**YA SABEN, LO DE SIEMPRE:)**_

* * *

><p>Teddy Lupin y Victoire Weasley, a primera vista no podrían ser más complejos, más improbables. Simplemente, no pegaban.<p>

Teddy era el de la sonrisa fácil, la mirada fresca, los hoyuelos en las comisuras de los labios, y la risa estrepitosa. Era el chico malo, el de los cigarrillos muggles en los labios **(siempre)** el que llevaba el pelo azul cuando iba feliz **(cosa casi segura)** y el de los ojos dorados **(por un lobo, diría él)**

Victoire, por su parte, era la niña caprichosa, la del **"lo quiero ahora".** Tenía la elegancia francesa en cada movimiento, la melena cobriza, los ojos azules y la piel blanca. Victoire siempre conseguía lo que quería, era vanidosa, presumida, siempre jactándose de su acento francés.

Pero, por dentro se parecían tal vez demasiado para su gusto,

Teddy por dentro lo pasaba mal, echaba de menos unos padres que no recordaba, aunque tuviera una familia, él quería la suya.

Victoire sufría porque la gente no la trataba quizás como merecía, que aunque era como era, tenía sus cosillas, esas pequeñas cosas que solo ves en las personas que realmente valen la pena, como valentía, honor, respeto y coraje**,( cualidades que la llevaron a Gryffindor.)**

Pero sobretodo, las cosas más importantes eran las que menos eran sabidas. Como los besos entre los pasillos, los susurros pronunciando te quieros y los encuentros a media noche

La cosa que menos se esperaban: verles juntos

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben si les gusta mandar reviews y sino, pues nada;)<strong>

**Un beso...**


	2. ENTRE NOMBRES DE OSO Y NIÑAS PIJAS

A Victoire nunca le había impresionado Teddy Lupin. Le veía como un chiquito bastante simple, rayando lo vulgar. Siempre se le veía de un lado a otro, con James y Fred de la mano, corriendo arriba y abajo, siempre riendo.

Pero ella nunca iba con ellos. Se quedaba sentada, hablando con su madre, practicando el francés mientras cuidaba de Dominique. Se moría por ir con ellos, aunque nunca lo hacía.

-Victoire, solo eres una niña presumida –rugió un Teddy de ocho años, con los ojotes lilas entrecerrados y el cabello rojo. A Victoire por dentro le gustaba, incluso divertía, las extravagancias de su casi primo, pero eso formaba parte de las cosas **que no se debían decir**

-Y tú tienes nombre de oso Ted Lupin –respondió una Vic de 7 añitos. Esa niña, que siempre le había parecido mona, con sus largas coletas cobrizas y sus brillantes ojos azules. Esa con aire de princesa, salvo por las pecas. De hecho, incluso le gustaban esas pecas que tenía en la nariz. Pero Ted, que no era tonto, no se dejaba impresionar por una cara bonita.

Como era de esperar, terminaron uno encima de otro, a base de golpizas y empujones, pero sobretodo no creyeron olvidar ese día; en el cual Ted, ciertamente comprobó **(con mucho disgusto)** que su nombre era de oso y en el que una Vic saboreó las primeras palabras amargas que recibiría de un chico**,( y que no serían las últimas)**

* * *

><p><strong>No ha resultado dificil imaginarles de nenes;)<strong>

**espero que les haya encantado porque sino me deprimiré y no escribiré xD**

**PD: This is a joke;)**


	3. QUE LAS NUEVAS COSTUMBRES NO SON MALAS

-¡Victoire te relajas! –y la voz, se replegó por todos los rincones del castillo. Lo más probable es que si la gente se acercase a comprobar quienes eran los que gritaban, encontraría a dos personas discutiendo. Victoire Weasley y Teddy Lupin, cosa nada rara.

Tenían por costumbre pelear por todo, a cualquier hora, en cualquier momento… aunque por dentro era solo eso: **costumbre.**

-¡Cállate Ted Lupin! ¡Lo merecías maldito arrogante! –respondió con fiereza una Vic de 15 años. Aunque, como siempre, fuese una cabeza más baja sabía imponerse, cosa respetable en una chiquilla, como solía decir su primo postizo

-¿Qué me lo merecía? ¡Explicamelo Weasley! –gritó subiendo aún más la voz

-¡Pegaste a Mike delante mio por según tú propasarse conmigo cuando solo me dio la mano! –dijo mientras lo empujaba

Pero Ted apenas se movió, frunció levemente los labios, asintió pensativo dándole la razón,… pero después de su breve debate interior levantó los hombros

-¿Y qué? –preguntó altivamente

_-¡Mon dieu!_ Ted Lupin, ¿ni siquiera te arrepientes? –preguntó estupefacta

-No, porque por alguien como **tú**, lo volvería a hacer –y dando por finalizada su frase, se acercó levemente, casi como a cámara lenta, cogiendo el mentón de la joven y Victoire que no era tonta ya sabía como acabaría la situación. Labios con labios, un beso lento, de esos que te dejan con ganas de más…

Lo que les sorprendió fue saber que les gustaba aquel beso...

Aquella noche, Victoire aprendió que si le llevaba la contrario a su primo de pega, las consecuencias resultarían terriblemente agradables…


	4. BOBO ENAMORADO

Esa mañana no podría ser mejor, aunque de hecho, todas las mañanas lo pensase. Y es que al tener a Ted Lupin, al lado tuyo, con el cigarro en la boca, alegra el día a cualquiera

-Deberíamos casarnos –afirmó la chica, con voz segura. Y ante la sentencia, Ted no puede evitar sonreír, mientras el cabello le cambiaba a morado **(el favorito de su amada)**

-¿Me estás obligando? –Dijo guiñándole el ojo-Una vez escuché que era el chico quien lo pedía, aunque claro… técnicamente eso es lo que ha ocurrido –añadió divertido

Pero Victoire, apartó la cara, pues estaba cansada de reírse de sus payasadas y no saber controlarse. **Ese chico me trae de cabeza, se dijo.**

-Quiero casarme contigo y…

-¿Es una amenaza?

-sé que tú también quieres –respondió siguiendo la conversación, no sin darle antes un suave golpe en el brazo

-Amor, tenemos 23 y 24 años… ¿realmente quieres que nos casemos? –preguntó, tumbándola, suavemente en la cama

-Sí –respondió al estilo militar-, ¿tú no?

-Si tú quieres amor, yo también

Porque en el fondo Victoire seguía siendo la misma niña con complejo de princesa que **SIEMPRE** conseguía lo que quería, y cómo no, no podía faltar su príncipe azul, el que le cumplía los caprichos. Y es que además de que Ted Lupin seguía siendo el chico malo, cuando estaba con la pelirroja era un bobo, como le decían sus amigos. **Un bobo enamorado, añadía él.**


End file.
